inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Ikeda family's apartment
|name= |image name=Apartment.png |viz manga= |english tv= |nihongo=池田のアパート |romaji=Ikeda no apāto |location=Japan |status=Destroyed |owner= |residents=*Mrs. Ikeda *Satoru Ikeda |affiliation= |imagecat= }}The '|池田のアパート|Ikeda no apāto}} was home of the Ikeda family. It was destroyed by a fire which killed the daughter Mayu. As a ghost, Mayu prevented the apartment from being rebuilt and pulled pranks on anyone who tried to come near it. History Mrs. Ikeda took care of her son Satoru Ikeda while he had the flu. Mayu returned home and asked her mother why she did not show up for parents' day at her school. Her mother was unable to attend because of the attention her son needed. Mayu got angry and fled the apartment, thinking that her mother loved her brother more. Believing that her daughter ran off the neighbours' apartment, Mrs. Ikeda went to buy groceries. Mayu returned home with the intention of pranking her mother when she returned from shopping. Despite her brother's warnings, she left a scarf on the stove and hid in a closet. The scarf fell on the stove and the aprtment started to catch fire. Mrs. Ikeda only managed to rescue Satoru since she did not know Mayu's whereabouts, leaving her to die in the closet. Mayu became a spirit afterwords and thought that her mother had left her on purpose. The apartment was unable to be renewed because the spirit of Mayu was haunting it and causing accidents to anyone that tried to enter. It continued to remain in this burned state for six month. During the story Mayu attacked Satoru's friend Sōta Higurashi and his sister Kagome while they were right outside of her apartment. She warned Kagome not to interfere with her revenge or she would die as well. After Mayu's final attack on her brother in the hospital, the Soul Piper considered Mayu to be an evil spirit and dragged her off her to the apartment in order to send her to Hell. Inuyasha accompanied Kagome to the apartment in order to save Mayu's soul. When they arrived, Kagome was instantly transported to Hell by the Soul Piper and was forced to leave Inuyasha behind since a hanyō was unable to travel through the pathway for human spirits. Mayu was forced to relive the terror she felt in the fire that killed her, but Kagome arrived in to, to save Mayu by reminding her of the love she had for her mother. This caused Mayu to admit that she had wanted to apologize to her mother all along. This caused the Soul Piper to close the portal to Hell after reconsidering Mayu not to be an evil spirit. Mayu's mother arrived at her apartment after Satoru had woken up from his coma. She was reunited with the spirit of Mayu and was able to make peace with her before she moved on to the afterlife. Manga vs. Anime *In the manga, Mayu attacks Kagome and Sōta near her old apartment by telekinetically throwing a drain pipe toward Kagome. In the anime, Mayu telekinetically pulls up a nearby tree and bushes in midair and causes them to fall all around Kagome and Sōta. *In the manga, The Soul Piper drags Kagome into Hell after she enters the apartment in order to save Mayu's soul. Inuyasha prepares to fight the Soul Piper in order to rescue Kagome, but it disappears into Hell with her. In the anime, Kagome instantly disappears after she and Inuyasha enters the path to Hell in Mayu's apartment. es:Departamento Ikeda zh:真由家 Category:Locations